


Pride

by Lesbian_Impa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 2015), The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Impa/pseuds/Lesbian_Impa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little special something I wrote for the 6/26 ruling<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the ruling, I knew I had to write something for it. You can consider this an AU of my oneshot AU world (as I have a different plan for how Zelda and Impa marry in that world~), or a separate AU all together. All in all though, I'm SO excited for what this means to so many people and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

All this waiting was just making them more anxious, but it was giving them more time to talk with the other couples also waiting for the verdict. One couple in particular turned out to be especially entertaining.

“…so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered even!” said the young man who had been talking their ear off since they got there.

He was quite the interesting young man, decked out in flashy jewelry, a loose off-the-shoulder crop top ending high above his low-waisted skinny jeans with a large rainbow sash hanging off his thin hips.

Impa found him to be quite strange, a little over the top for her tastes, but he was making Zelda giggle and that’s what mattered.

“I got a little carried away there, didn’t I?” Impa was pulled from her thoughts and back into the conversation the young man had been having with Zelda. “I don’t deal well with…complications to plans I’ve laid out so carefully. It’s a character flaw of mine.” he laughed, flipping his snow white hair with his well manicured fingers.

Zelda giggled with him, leaning back into Impa’s arms and started absentmindedly twirling Impa’s forelock between her fingers. “I know what you mean. Impa and I have been waiting for...my, how long has it been?” she leaned her head back and looked up at her love, eyes sparkling.

“Five years.” she replied, placing a gentle kiss to Zelda’s forehead.

This got the attention of the young man’s partner, who looked up from his thick book for the first time since getting there. Only one red eye was visible under his long purple bangs, and Impa silently wondered if the two had bonded over their apparent love of having hair in their face. She hoped the small grin on her face was interpreted as supportive. It wouldn’t do any good to offend them now, but thankfully he seemed not to realize her thoughts, as he gave Zelda a small, soft smile before returning to his tome.

It seemed the taller man was about to respond when something caught his attention from behind the girls, and immediately he began complaining loudly and animatedly about a “tacky green man” to his boyfriend, as if he was one to talk.

The young man didn’t even look up, most likely very used to such outbursts from his partner.

Zelda turned around, now tuning out his ranting as Impa had been doing nearly their entire conversation, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Zelda asked quietly, her voice muffled in Impa's neck.

"Well I hope." She whispered back, running her fingers through Zelda's fluffy locks.

Zelda was about to reply when the interns came running around the corner, and their entire world changed in that instant.

“Are you ready?”

“Always"


End file.
